Stole The Show, Matoine
by BloodyCrying-Su
Summary: Song Fic Matoine, mélancolique (en tout cas j'ai essayé), sur la musique "Stole The Show - Kygo"... Cette musique m'inspire trop! J'étais obligé d'en faire une song fic! J'espère que ça vous plaira! (Première Publication! Champagne!)


Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Pourquoi? Comment? Leurs intérêts communs, leur humour complémentaire, bref. Ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'entre eux, il y avait peut-être plus que de l'amitié. Et même si ils croyaient d'abord que les fan-fictions avaient déteintes sur eux. Ils avaient vite mis cette idée de côté quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était plus, beaucoup plus, qu'un sentiment passager.

Et ainsi ils avaient vécus une vie de couple, basé sur l'humour et les blagues nulles, entrecoupés de baisés enflammés. Ils étaient bien ensembles. Antoine et Mathieu. Les deux Youtubers un peu bizarres mais attachants dans le fond. Qui s'aimaient à leur manière…

 **Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now**  
 _Chérie, chérie rallume les lumières à présent_  
 **Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down**  
 _Regarde, regarde alors que tous les avoirs tombent_  
 **Crying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, house**  
 _pleure, pleure, tu sais que nous jouons pour une salle comble_

La nouvelle avait fusée. Elle était sortie d'on ne sait où, les réseaux sociaux surement. Mais les fans n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier. À part quelques fan-girls qui étaient aux anges, et d'autres qui n'en avaient rien à faire, le reste des fans baignaient dans l'incompréhension doublée d'une colère infondée. Entre les trolls qui n'étaient là que pour pourrir la vie des deux Youtubers et qui profitaient de ce prétexte. Les fans féminines enragées qui détestées le couple car elles étaient tombées éperdument amoureuse d'un d'entre eux, et qui donc menaient la vie dure à l'autre. Les homophobes qui trouvaient ça immoral et qui proclamaient que c'était un mauvais exemple pour la jeunesse. Et les autres qui en allaient de leur commentaire blessant. Mathieu et Antoine assistaient à cela sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils se faisaient harceler sur internet, insulter dans la rue, et malgré quelques fans qui les félicités et qui les encouragés à dépasser ce moment difficile. Ils n'avaient plus le cœur à lutter.

Pourquoi étaient t'ils si repoussés ? Parce qu'ils étaient un peu célèbres, parce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Ils étaient bien ensemble, pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir les séparer ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter. Deux gars contre un millions de personnes sans visages. Se cachant derrière un pseudo pour pouvoir dire les choses qui font mal sans pouvoirs être punis… La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'étaient pleurer… Pleurer de toutes leurs forces… Par ce qu'ils savaient qu'un choix s'imposait à eux, et ils savaient ce qu'ils choisiraient. Ce qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux. Comme un souvenir poussiéreux du bonheur passé. Des images floues de leurs instants ensembles, en conventions, avec leurs fans, avant tout ça…

 **No heroes, villains, one to blame**  
 _Pas de héros, de méchants, quelqu'un à blâmer_  
 **While wilted roses filled the stage**  
 _Tandis que les roses fanées ont rempli la scène_  
 **And the thrill, the thrill is gone**  
 _Et le frisson, le frisson s'en est allé_

Ils n'étaient pas les héros d'un comics qui finiraient par vaincre la menace. Et puis, quelle menace ? Les fans agissaient bien souvent en moutons, faisant comme tous les autres pour ne pas faire tache au milieu de ce conflit. Faisant tournoyer la spirale de la noirceur encore plus, emmenant Antoine et Mathieu dans les tréfonds. Ecrasant les Youtubers de tout le poids de leurs insultes.

Leurs vidéos, même les plus anciennes, étaient maintenant envahies de commentaires parlant de cette histoire. Remuant le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante. Leur gloire n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres de toutes les couleurs, ayant brulée dans le feu de cette malheureuse histoire. Et même leurs souvenirs, leurs joies passées, avaient un goût amer. Car ils savaient que désormais, elle était partie cette joie. Le souffle des commentaires avait tout balayé. Et maintenant tout ça, toute leur carrière de Youtubers, c'était finit… 

**Our debut was a masterpiece**  
 _Notre début était un chef-d'œuvre_  
 **But in the end for you and me**  
 _Mais finalement pour toi et moi_  
 **Oh, the show, it can't go on**  
 _Oh, le spectacle, il ne peut continuer_

Ils avaient réussi à s'élever, à se faire un nom dans Youtube. Etalant leurs folies, leurs répliques, leurs avis, sur le site de partage de vidéos. Ils avaient fait rire des tonnes de personnes, eux même ni avaient pas cru. Et avaient encore du mal à y croire. Tous ses fans, les ayant suivis depuis le début, ou depuis peu. Ils avaient créés des liens qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu si ils ne c'étaient pas lancés sur Youtube. Certains disaient même que leurs émissions rapprochaient des gens en dehors des écrans. Apprenait à certains à ce connaitre. Partageant les délires spéciaux qu'eux même avaient mis en place.

Mais c'était finit tout ça. Le public avait choisi. Le gong avait sonné. Et maintenant c'était Youtube, ou leur couple. Et le choix était tout fait.

C'était génial Youtube… _C'était_ …

 **We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call**  
 _Nous avions tout, mais à présent c'est notre rappel_  
 **So hold for the applause, oh**  
 _Alors prenons les applaudissements, oh_  
 **And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow**  
 _Et disons au revoir à la foule, et faisons notre dernière révérence_  
 **Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show**  
 _Oh le moment est venu de partir, mais au moins on a cassé la baraque_  
 **At least we stole the show (x4)**  
 _Au moins on a cassé la baraque_

Faible consolation... Au moins ils avaient cassés la baraque, oui… Mais ils devaient se retirer…

Ils y en avaient encore, derrière les bêtes noires, des gens qui croyaient en eux. Qui les soutenaient, qui les applaudissaient. Mais, ils étaient si faible, si faible. Comme eux en ce moment. Les applaudissements se faisaient recouvrir par les hurlements de rage. Par la triste réalité… Avait-il le choix, réellement ? 

**At least we stole the show**  
 _Au moins on a cassé la baraque_

 **Darling, darling, you know that we are sold out**  
 _Chérie, chérie tu sais que nous sommes finis_  
 **This is fading, but the band plays on now**  
 _Ça s'évanouit, mais le groupe joue maintenant_  
 **We're crying, crying, so let the velvet roll down, down**  
 _Nous pleurons, pleurons, alors laisse le velours se baisser, se baisser_

Ça ne servait à rien, d'espérer… Tout leur monde, Internet, Youtube, les Fans,… Tout dégringolait. Ça avait été leur maison, leur maman. Même Mathieu l'avait dit. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Et ils n'y pouvaient rien… Même si les gouttes salées continuaient de tomber, même si les rideaux les recouvraient. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher le destin de s'accomplir. Leurs actes, les évènements, ils n'auraient pu y échapper… Même si ils ne croyaient pas vraiment au fait que le destin soit tout tracé… Ils savaient que, ça, c'était inévitable…

 **No heroes, villains, one to blame**  
 _Pas de héros, de méchants, quelqu'un à blâmer_  
 **While wilted roses filled the stage**  
 _Tandis que les roses fanées ont rempli la scène_  
 **And the thrill, the thrill is gone**  
 _Et le frisson, le frisson s'en est allé_

Et tous ses souvenirs, qui remontés, ils avaient l'impression que c'était hier… Leurs premières vidéos, le succès qui montait doucement, les personnes dans la rue qui commençaient à les reconnaitre, leurs sourires étant le plus beau cadeau que les jeunes Youtubers avaient reçu. Puis les premières conventions, les nombreux cadeaux de leurs fans, les centaines de personnes devant eux. Montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas que des chiffres sur un écran, mais qu'il était réel, tout ce public.

Tous ses souvenirs, embrumés par le temps mais pourtant clairs comme de l'eau de roche.

Tous ses souvenirs, qui ne se réaliseront plus…

Plus de conventions, de cadeaux, de sourires, de soutiens…

 **Our debut was a masterpiece**  
 _Notre début était un chef-d'œuvre_  
 **Our lines we read so perfectly**  
 _Nos lignes que nous avons lues si parfaitement_  
 **But the show, it can't go on**  
 _Mais le spectacle, il ne peut continuer_

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Analysant les vidéos sous tous les angles avec humour. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas étaient parfait, rien n'est parfait, mais ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Et même si ce travail, qui leurs avaient fait passer des bonnes centaines de nuits blanches devant leurs écran, avait était leurs chefs-d'œuvre. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer… Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse… Ce n'était pas de la flemmardise… C'était une nécessité. Leurs fans les avaient poussés à bout ! Cette foule voulait leur dicter leur vie, les rendre parfaits. Mais eux, ils ne voulaient pas être parfaits ! Ils voulaient être différents… Ne pas se fondre dans la masse, mais en sortir ! Comme une tache rouge vif sur un tableau emplis de gris. Changer le quotidien à leur manière sans se laisser mener par le bout du nez…

Mais leurs fans ne l'avaient peut-être pas compris… Ou ils n'avaient pas voulu comprendre… Alors, aujourd'hui, à force d'en vouloir trop, ils perdaient tout… Mathieu et Antoine. Même si ils n'avaient pas commencés ensembles, ils finiraient ensembles. Après tout, ils étaient presque seuls contre le monde… C'est vrai… Le spectacle ne pouvait continuer…

 **We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call**  
 _Nous avions tout, mais à présent notre rappel_  
 **So hold for the applause, oh**  
 _Alors prenons les applaudissements, oh_  
 **And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow**  
 _Et disons au revoir à la foule, et faisons notre dernière révérence_  
 **Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show**  
 _Oh le moment est venu de partir, mais au moins on a cassé la baraque_  
 **At least we stole the show Ouh ouh ouh (x3)**  
 _Au moins on a cassé la baraque_

Ils avaient tout, mais à force de tout avoir ils pouvaient risquer de tout perdre non ? Les commentaires positifs, les personnes qui croyaient encore en eux… Les applaudissements silencieux, la lueur derrière le rideau noir… C'était eux qu'ils remerciaient… Et même si ils partaient, ils auront salués leur public. Car c'est en un dernier clin d'œil qu'ils postent le même message… Après tout, il était maintenant l'heure pour eux de partir… Les fans ne les voulaient pas ensembles, et bien ils ne les auront plus du tout. Tout simplement… Et puis :

" **At least we stole the show"**  
 _"Au moins on a cassé la baraque"_

Leur dernier commentaire, à l'unisson…

 **At least we stole the show**  
 _Au moins on a cassé la baraque_

Leurs pages Youtube… C'est vraie qu'elles vont leurs manquer après tout… Mais, trop tard, la souris s'approche déjà de son objectif… 

**Stole the show**  
 _Cassé la baraque_

Supprimer… Oui, c'est le mot qui illustre la situation… Mais, il fait mal à entendre… Ce mot…

 **At least we stole the show**  
 _Au moins on a cassé la baraque_

Etes-vous sûr de supprimer le compte Youtube Mathieu Sommet / MrAntoineDaniel?

Et en un dernier clic, tout est finit… Plus de commentaires, plus de vidéos… Juste le calme et la paix après que tout est était emporté… Que la moitié de leurs vies leur ai été arraché… Mais au moins… Ils avaient cassés la baraque… Non ?


End file.
